


For Science

by SOMETHINREAL



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I wrote this at three AM, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's kinda stupid honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOMETHINREAL/pseuds/SOMETHINREAL
Summary: “I want to kiss you," Bin said. "For science, I mean. I want to kiss you for science."





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> oof. enjoy this bc astro are soft boys and you should love them as much as i do

“I want to kiss you.”

When Bin had barged into Dongmin’s room at ten pm on a Saturday night, that was not at all what he was expecting to come from the younger. Dongmin was curled up in his favourite pajama bottoms and coziest sweater, nursing a cup of herbal tea and watching a documentary on his laptop. He was the slightest bit shocked at what had come from Bin.

“For science, I mean. I want to kiss you for science.”

Dongmin paused his documentary. “You want to kiss me…for…science?” There was a certain thickness in the air, though it was not completely uncomfortable. Bin nodded his head.

“For science.”

“And, if I do kiss you...for _science_ , what will the results tell?” Dongmin asked. He and Bin had always had a peculiar relationship. They were always more touchy with each other than they were with any of their other friends—they treated each other differently. It wasn’t a bad thing per se, just...different. It was a good kind of different.

“I don’t know yet,” Bin said. He paused for a moment. “Listen,” he started, “it’s _for science_.”

“So you’ve said.” Dongmin weighed his options. Bin was a good looking guy, and he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t feel something a little more for him than he did anyone else. He patted the spot next to him. Cautiously, Bin walked over and sat beside Dongmin.

“You can kiss me,” Dongmin told him. “For science,” he added.

Maybe saying that it was ‘for science’ made it more okay than it should have been. Maybe that was just what Dongmin wanted to think.

“For science,” Bin echoed, and then he was kissing Dongmin. It was gentle, and Dongmin’s hand had come up to cup Bin’s cheek, whereas Bin’s hand had found itself on Dongmin’s shoulder, gripping him lightly. They kissed for a bit longer than they should have, lips moving languidly and without a rush, neither of them wanting to make the other feel overwhelmed; they pull apart after a minute or so. There was a rose hue on Dongmin’s cheeks, and a scarlet one on Bin’s, his flush reaching from the end of his nose to the tips of his ears.

“So, what do the results say?” Dongmin asked curiously, a playful hint in his voice. “Scientifically, I mean.”

“The results were hazy,” said Bin, who had his own playful hint. “For scientific reasons, I think I might have to kiss you again.”

“Hmm.” Dongmin pursed his lips before grinning at Bin. “I think that I agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](http://twitter.com/hfkyounghyun)


End file.
